Please Stay Quiet
by TeamFujoshi
Summary: Keeping a secret that you have lover must be really hard, especially from your friends who known for like forever. Somehow they did, but until their friends notice they changes in them before they know it themselves. Rating might go up


**Hey guys! This is my first Durarara Fanfic and I hope you guys will enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, thae only thing I own are the future OC that will appear in the future of the story.**

* * *

Normal POV

Today was your typical day in Ikebukuro, where you see the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro lighting a cigarette while walking with your familar dark hair dreadlocks man. Tom was going through a list of people who owes money, while Shizuo Heiwajima quietly listens taken a drag from his cigarette.

"How many people are left?", Shizuo asked, dropping his cigarette and stepping it with his foot, inguinshed the small flame. Tom looked at his watch and it was 5:30pm.

"Well, we have still a long way to go, but we go visit one more and finished up the rest tomorrow", Tom replied with a smile.

"We could finish eariler, if it weren't for the 3 bastards ealier causing so much trouble", Shizuo complained while, taking out another cigarette from his box. Tom nodded with agreement.

"The last person we are going to see...", until Tom was irruepted...

"SHIZU-CHAN!", the voice mocked. Both Tom and Shizuo stopped, recongized that all the too familiar voice. Shizuo crushed the cigarette he was holding in his hand. Both turned towards the sound that , or rather irrating voice, Shizuo would recall. Appear before them was a man no older than 25 with fur trip black coat, with wide smirk that came across his lips. Izaya Orihara, the imfamous Informt of Shinjuku.

"SHIZU-CHAN!", Izaya called once again. Izaya stood 20 feet in front of him and waving to Shizuo like mad man. A giant tick mark appeared on Shizuo. It was no surprise that Shizuo always gets his mood ruin by Izaya.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING IN IKEBUKURO?!", Shizuo yelled. Tom sweat dropped, for him, he's already use to it. When you known these two for a very long time, it's hard to get things when Izaya always sets off Shizuo so easily.

"To visit my favorite monster of course", Izaya winked at Shizuo. Mutiple tick marks appear on Shizuo forhead. Tom sigh, there isn't a dull moment with these two. But they have a job to do, and Tom wants to get home as as he can before it gets late. Then all of sudden, the annoying flea turned his back on them.

"Well I have to run and observe my lovely humans and do some other work. Ta ta. Until we meet again Shizu-chan. Bye Tom-san", Izaya giggled, walked away. Izaya waved goodbye one last time before disappearing into sight. Shizuo grabbed a nearest stop sign. Poor stop sign didn't stand a chance against Shizuo brutest strength.

"IZA-", Shizuo screamed, until Tom pulled his shoulder. Shizuo turned his head towards, and Tom shook his head, knowing that he'll chase after Izaya. For the sake of everyone who lives in Ikebukuro, he needed to stop their fight before hand, or else things will get nasty... Really fast.

"Let it go Shizuo", Tom said, still holding onto Shizuo shoulder.

"But..."

"No buts, we need to get this job down. Now, I wanna go home as fast as I can you know", Tom said. He lets go of Shizuo shoulder, turned and away in the opposite direction where Izaya was. Shizuo sighes, and put back the stop sign he was holding. Over course, it fell over, and Shizuo quickly walks away from it, and hurry to be by Tom side. Shizuo grabbed another cigarette from his box, because the one he was holding was destroyed in hands.

"Ugh, the flea is so fucking annoying", Shizuo said, lighting up his cigarette in hand.

"Well, you let him aggravate you easily"

"All he needs to do is stay away from Ikebukuro, and leave me alone", Shizuo complained, taking a huge drag from cigarette. Tom knows no matter how much he lectures to Shizuo about Izaya, stubborn as a bull, he wouldn't listen.

"Let's head towards our last client of the day", Tom announced, as he looks at the his lsit he pulled out from his pocket. Shizuo nods his head with agreement. Tom notices that Shizuo is still irrated with his encounter with Izaya.

"Tell you what, as we get this job done, we go to your favorite cake shop. My treat", Tom said. Shizuo mood changed dramatically from irratation to happy-go-lucky pup.

"You really mean that"

"Yup", Tom replied, smiling at him. Shizuo gently grabbed Tom by his arm, and hurry towards their next destination to meet with their last client of the day.

* * *

Time Skip (Still Normal POV)

"Thank god we done", Shizuo said, streching his arms. Side by side with Tom, the headed towards the direction of Shizuo favorite cake shop. The cake shop was called, Kokoro Bakery, and it was run by an elder couple. As the two of them enter the shop, the light bell ring. An elderly woman was on the counter, turned and smiled. She's was the cake shop owner.

"Nice to see you again Shizuo-kun", the elderly woman greeted, as she puts out freshly bake cookies on the counter.

"Hello there Koizumi-san", Shizuo bowed. Tom did the same, and walked over to table near the window.

"Shizuo-kun I told you to call me Yuko", the elderwoman named Yuko said, as she brought a plate of freshly bake cookies on the table. She wipes her hands with her apron, which has evidence of flour of the baking she did earlier.

"Sorry sorry, Yuko-san", Shizuo replied, rubbing the back of his head, with hint of pink that appear on his cheeks. Yuko walked towards the blonde, then flicked his forhead. Shizuo stared at her with confusion.

"Also drop the -san part. Making me feel old", Yuko said, with small pout on her face.

"Just call me Yuko, or else I'll be taking these freshly bake cookies back into the kitchen", Yuko threaten.

"Alright Yuko", Shizuo immediently apologized. Tom raised an eyebrow with ammusment. Yuko smiles, got up and then walks away towards the kitchen.

"What was that about?", Tom said, taking one of the cookies from the tray.

"I've been going here since I was like 8, and every since then she wants me to call her by her name", Shizuo replied. Taking the cookie in hand, and ate it with one giant gulp. Tom looked, and chuckled a bit.

 _"Him and his love of sweet things",_ Tom thought to himself.

"You and your love of sweets"

"It keeps me sane", Shizuo replied, eating his 4th cookie already.

"You serisouly need a lover already"

"Oh, he has one already", Yuko suddently appeared out of no where holding two glasses of milk. One regualr milk and other banana milk. Both spit out the cookie remainders. Both eyes grew the size as plates.

"YUKO" Shizuo complained, his face red as tomatoe. Tom turned to Shizuo.

"You have a LOVER", Tom asked, emphasizing the word **Lover.** Shizuo choked, then quickly took the banana milk, and gulping it down.

"Opps, my mind slip", Yuko giggled, then walks away, and goes back to the counter. Tom looks around, making sure no other customers were in the store, then turns towards Shizuo.

"Since when you do have lover"

"Well... It didn't came into mind to tell you"

"This kind of thing is big, even though I'm your boss. I'm still your best friend", Tom said, sulking down in the chair. Shizuo, who still beet red, turns away. Still embarres of the idea, that he didn't tell his best friend that he has a lover.

"What kind of person is she"

"Well...", Shizuo whispered, he wasn't ready to tell Tom about his lover yet. The timing wasn't right. Feeling a bit guilty, Yuko intervenes.

"Shizuo-kun's lover is quite sercretive and is not ready to annouce their relationship yet", Yuko said.

"I see", Tom said. Looking at Shizuo, still embarssed. Tom decides not to push the idea on telling him who his lover is. Knowing Shizuo, it must be a really good reason why he can't tell him, not yet.

"Well... At least tell me about her"

"My lover is quite secretive like what Yuko said. But, when my lover smiles, it made my heart beat all over face. The fact that they can put up me, especially knowing I'm abnormally strong says a lot" Shizuo explained. The way Shizuo talked about his, lover seems that they loves him a lot, flaws in all. This side of Shizuo was the first that had Tom seems. Shizuo was like a love sick pup.

"This person must me quite amazing"

"They are, like no matter how many times I yell or get angry at them. They seemed to know how to put me at ease, and makes me feel that I'm not a monster. There is one time I got so mad at them, I almost throw a vending machine at them", Shizuo said, deep in thought. Tom's eyes widen. Anyone would be scared if they have a vending machine at thrown at them. Even Tom doesn't want to get on his bad. He cares for Shizuo, but man... He's VERY scary when he's angered.

"How did your lover react to it"

'Well, it wasn't his fault to begin with to behonest"

"How so?"

"They... stayed calmed about it", Shizuo admitted.

"They've... stayed calmed"

"Yea I know, how can anyone stayed calm when you are getting threaten with a vending machine", Shizuo said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. Any normal person would be scared to be threanten like that. But not Shizuo's lover. Shizuo knows that's not how you are suppose to treat your lover like that.

"You can be very scary when your'e pissed"

"I know. When we are alone, I confronted them about it. The arguement got heated, then I grabbed the nearest vending machine and threaten to throw it them, just because I was jealous. Silly right"

"What else"

"Instead of being scared of me, they put their arms around me, and whisper something into my ear"

"What did your lover said", Tom asked, almost at the edge of his chair.

"They said 'I love you', then pressed their lips into mines. At that very moment, all my anger disappear, and it felt that there is only the two of us in the world, and that there's no one who will take that away from me" Shizuo announced, with a small smile that formed on his lips. Tom was really surprised of the whole entire time. This side of Shizuo was a first for him.

"Who, you lover must be a pretty amusing person"

"They are. Like they know who I am, and the reputation I hold. But instead of running away from me, my lover looks up at me and just smiles. It made me..."

"Made you what"

"Makes me want to protect that smile. I love them so much and it made me feel human. Funny huh... that a monster like me could find someone who loves them who they are, knowing that they might get hurt in the future"

"You're not a monster. A monster can't find love. You did", Tom said, taking a sip of the milk that was in front of him. Shizuo smiles brighten up, and took a sip of his milk. Shizuo was like a high schooler whose in love.

"I know I know. It still surprising that though"

"Tell you what. When both of you are ready to announced your relationship. I'll be the first to hear it"

"Of course", Shizuo said. Shizuo flashes the brightest smile he have ever seen he made. Tom glad that Shizuo found someone who loves him no mater what.

 _"Can't wait to see what kind of lover he has"_ Tom thought to himself, while taking the last cookie on the table. Yuko came in with tray of milk, two strawberry short cake slices, and box.

"Its on the house", Yuko said. Tom and Shizuo was about to complain, but Yuko shruggs them off, and walks back to the counter.

"Thank you so much Yuko-san", Tom thanked, Yuko turns and smiles.

"Tom-kun, call me Yuko as well. I'm glad that Shizuo-kun here has someone to tell him about his lover about", Yuko replies. Tom then turns Shizuo, who already finshes his slice of cake.

"She knows"

"Well...

"I already know who his lover is. And no, I can't tell who the person is", Yuko interruped, who winked at Shizuo. And of course, Shizuo slightly blushed at the thought. Tom decided not to go into detail about it. Yuko pratically was there for Shizuo when he was kid, so it must me understandable, that she knows who Shizuo's lover is. Notcing the box, Tom turned towards Yuko.

"By the way Yuko, what's that box?", Tom asked, taking a bite of his cake.

"Oh that. Its for Shizuo-kun's lover. I made your lover's favorite"

"Thank so much Yuko", Shizuo replies. Tom finished up his cake, and stood up. Shizuo looks up at the clock and it was 8pm.

"Well its getting late, we should be headed out soon"

"You're right Shizuo. Well, thanks again Yuko for the cookies and cakes"

"Thanks again for the cake for my lover Yuko", Shizuo thanked. Yuko smiles and waves back. As both Shizuo and Tom exited the door, Yuko pulls out a picture that was hidden underneth the registar. It was picture of Shizuo and his lover. It was taken at the very same table where Tom and Shizuo were seated. The picture was of Shizuo's lover who was feeding an embarssed high school version of Shizuo. But both in their eyes shown the love they have for one another. The picture was taking in secret, and underneth the picture had the words **High School Sweethearts**.

 _"It must be fun being young and love",_ Yuko thought to herself. Putting back the picture to its place, and headed towards the kitchen to clean up.

* * *

Outside, Tom and Shizuo were walking on the sidewalk. Shizuo, pulls out a cigarette from his pants, and lit it.

"Thanks so much today Tom", Shizuo thanked, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Anytime. Tomorrow we have about 7 clients to vist so be sure to come as soon as possible. Shizuo nods.

"What time do you...", Shizuo was then irrupted.

"SHIZU-CHAN!", Izaya called out. Both turned on their heel, and see Izaya, who of coursed has wore his smirk on his face.

 _"Oh boy...",_ Tom thought. Shizuo immidently drop his cigarette in his mouth. Grabbing the nearest, light post.

"Oi! I told not to come to Ikebukuro"

"But I just wanna see the beast of Ikebukuro", Izaya mocked, then sprinted away.

"See you tomorrow Tom. Gonna take of a pest first", Shizuo said, as he runs off chasing after the informt. Leaving a Tom alone. Tom sweat dropped, then walks away in the opposite direction. Decideing that he rather be at home than to edge Shizuo to stop chasing Izaya.

 _"Just gonna text him the meeting time for tomorrow once I get home",_ Tom said, as he walks towards home. For about an hour of chasing, and mutiply vending machine, stop signs and light post being thrown later.

"GET BACK HERE FLEA SO I CAN KILL YOU"

"Shizu-chan needs to stay quiet. People do need their beauty sleep you know. Unlike a certain blonde monster", Izaya mocked. Many people runs away everytime when, Shizuo and Izaya had their usualy 'fight'. Izaya dodges and in coming vending machine, and turns a corner in to a secluded dark alley way. Shizuo runs after and turns the same alley where Izaya went into. Shizuo looks around, and Izaya disappeared. Walking slowly, and scanning all around trying to find a sign were the flea went to.

"Flea where the hell you are you?!", Shizuo called. The was dead quiet, stopping in the middle of the alley. Decided to turn back, since Izaya was no where in sight. Turning back, then all of sudden something came down on his shoulder. It wasn't a thing, or rather someone. Shizuo was covered with a familar black coat with fur trims.

"Found you!", Izaya called out laughing. Izaya was on Shizuo's shoulder, still covering his face with is coat.

"OI! Get off of me!", Shizuo complained. Izaya giggled, uncovering his coat and jumps off of Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo turns, and scowls down at Izaya, who just smirked at him. Then all of sudden, Izaya smirked disappear from his lips, replaced with a soft smile. Shizuo blushed. It was the same smile that Shizuo always makes his heart pound out of his chest. Izaya notice the box he was holding.

"What's that"

"Yuko asked me to give this to my lover", Shizuo replied, putting the box over Izaya's head. Izaya pounted, and tried to reach for the box, but of course Izaya is too short to grab it. Shizuo smirked, as Izaya struggled to get the box, knowing it was Izaya's favorite coffee cake.

"And who would that be?" Izaya asked, still trying to reach for the box. Then, Shizuo grabs Izaya's waist with his free hand, and pulls him closer. Izaya flinched at the sudden contact, and gaze up at Shizuo. A cresent moon was shown in background as Izaya stared in honey colored eyes. A light blush appeared on Izaya's pale skin. Shizuo loves the way Izaya act when they are alone. He acted like a little girl who got her food taken away from her. Well, it was partially true, since Izaya was course... not a girl.

"You", Shizuo said, as he took Izaya's lips into his.

* * *

 **There you have it! Please review, and depends how many review I'll get, I'll update asap if not, SEEE YOU NEXT WEEK!**


End file.
